Minuit
by Agatha Brume
Summary: Slash. De l’obscurité, des dédales humides, une route ratée et des représailles.


**Auteur : AB**

Heyyyyyy Attendez un instant ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de penser que j'ai quoi que se soit à voir avec le Club Dorothée, Hélène et les garçons, les Musclés voir Le Miel et les abeilles (Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce titre, soit dit en passant, en même temps je n'ai jamais regardé, c'est peut-être pour ça ...)  
Bon je vais faire autrement ...

**Auteur : Agatha Brume**

**Bêta : Sevy Snape**

Hum, s'il vous plait. Lorsque vous lirez ces deux mots à haute voix ou dans votre tête, n'oubliez pas de faire sifflez et traînez les S sur et avec votre langue. Il adore et moi aussi ...

**Disclaimer : **Je serais bien tenter de dire à moi, à nous, mais bon ... J.K.R est la détentrice universelle des sujets de nos délires.

**Genre : **Petite fille sage, coquine, incendiaire, farfelue, cruelle, mauvaise, insip ... Comment ça _STOP_ ! A bon ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? Ok, Ok, je n'avais pas bien compris. Donc genre ... hum, il me semble bien que cela s'appelle un Slash. Oui c'est ça. Une relation entre deux hommes sur laquelle plane une douce odeur de citron.

**Résumé : **De l'obscurité, des dédales humides, une route ratée et des représailles.

**Warning : **Slash

**NdA : **Que puis-je vous dire ? C'est une promesse. Ce qui suit. Les petites lignes de l'Horreur que je vous soumet sont le résultat d'une promesse.  
Un moment déjà que je l'ai faite. Et comme parfois, pour certaines promesses, je pensais que celle là, je n'aurai pas besoin de la tenir...  
Je me rappelle bien le moment.

- Oui, oui bien sur, je t'écrirai un lemon.  
- Sur qui ?  
- Mais qui tu veux !  
- Finawëlle et Lùthien ?  
- Pas de problème !  
- Un HP/DM, un HP/SS ?  
- Oulàààà super trop fac'. Dès que j'ai un peu de temps je m'y mets. Sans faute, promis !

A bien y regarder, cela va faire une petite année maintenant...

Et puis un jour, c'est-à-dire il y a une semaine, le couperet est tombé.  
J'étais tranquillement en train de faire la correction de "Jeux Interdits", lorsqu'une voix msnale a dit :

- Plus rien à corriger si je n'ai pas au moins deux pages d'un OS citronné. Je serais magnanime tu le fais sur qui tu veux ... s'en suivit un rire, lui aussi msnale !

Et voilà, je viens poser ces quelques lignes en réponse à une promesse...

**NdA2 : **Il a juste fallut presque une année de plus pour se faire ... à mon écriture défendante, pendant ce temps là, j'ai fais la Bêta pour Sev', et l'ai poussé et soutenu et harcelé et aidé et obligé et cajolé et menacé pour faire ses fics .  
Meuh non je n'ai pas utilisé toutes les ruses ni l'ai surchargé de boulot pour ne pas avoir à faire le mien.

**NdA3 : **Je suis sûre que d'autres fics doivent avoir ce mot dans leur titre. Je ne cherche à plagier ni usurper l'identité de personne. Parfois des idées vous viennent sans que vous sachiez pourquoi ni comment. Si vous vous sentez plagiés, spoliés, lésez ou tout autre verbe synonyme, dites vous simplement que, vu le nombre d'être humains sur Terre, il y en a certainement un qui a pensé à la même chose que vous. Qui sait ? Vous aussi avez peut être, sans le vouloir, plagié quelqu'un...

* * *

**Minuit**

Minuit,

Il parait que c'est la bonne heure. Ni trop tôt, ni trop tard.

La bonne heure pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Pour les crimes ?

Pour les cris ?

Moi je crois que c'est trop tard ... beaucoup trop tard. Des heures que j'attends, faisant bonne figure alors que je sais. Je sais que dans quelques heures il ne sera plus l'heure, mais au contraire le moment.

Je suis là. Je me faufile. Mon ombre se dessine sur les murs suintant d'humidité. L'air est glacial. Il s'engouffre par je ne sais où, mais il s'enroule autour de mon corps comme s'il voulait me retenir, me retirer toute chaleur, sachant ce qui m'attend ... comme pour me préparer ...

Mes pas résonnent. Le bruit m'entoure. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être seul ... c'est peut-être le cas. Je ralenti, pose mes pieds plus doucement sur le sol, retient par à-coups ma respiration et écoute ... C'est dingue comme dans ces moments là le silence peut être bruyant.

Boumboum ... Boumboum ... un troubadour ?

Non juste le sang qui cogne à mes oreilles et m'empêche d'entendre.

Quelle ironie, je suis mon propre ennemi ...

J'avance toujours dans cette obscurité, ce dédale qui me mène vers mon destin. Il est scellé, je le sais. Des semaines que j'en ai prit conscience.

Il n'est plus temps de s'interroger. Il fallait le faire avant ... avant ce jour fatidique où j'ai dit oui ... où j'ai fléchi parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un moment déjà que l'on me prévenait, me préparait doucement à voir la réalité.

Moi, buté, borné, je me suis insurgé, j'ai hurlé, défié, insulté, me suis résigné ... capitulé. J'ai été maté.

Je crois que je me suis perdu. Concentré sur les instants passés, je n'ai vu le moment présent. Je panique un instant. J'ai raté la bifurcation. Mon ventre se crispe. Je vais être en retard.

J'ai un doute quand à la nature des représailles. Une goutte de sueur froide vient se perdre dans mon sourcil.

Il me semble entendre un léger bruissement. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter cette fois-ci. Je ne peux que tendre un peu plus l'oreille et presser le pas pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.

Est-ce un souffle ? Que peut-il bien y avoir d'autres dans ces sombres couloirs où rien ne semble vraiment pouvoir vivre ... survivre ?

Mon cœur s'emballe. Un frisson me parcourt. Ma respiration s'accélère. Quand vais-je voir la fin des ténèbres ? Trouver enfin la délivrance ?

Je me fais brutalement plaquer contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, le corps tendu, un cri s'échappe miraculeusement de mes lèvres. Je me demande comment.

La violence du choc a fait basculer ma tête contre la pierre. Je crois que j'aurai une ecchymose demain ... une de plus ... il va falloir que je trouve une bonne explication ... mais est-ce vraiment utile ?

Tout le monde sait.

Une main implacable m'y maintient appuyé. Je tourne légèrement le visage pour ne pas être trop marqué. L'autre me tord le bras dans le dos. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis à sa merci, à son bon vouloir ... et je crois que j'aime ça ... en fait, c'est assez effrayant en y réfléchissant un peu.

Je dois être bizarre, un peu dérangé. Les gens me regardent souvent avec un drôle d'air.

Je sens le poids de son corps peser contre le mien, un peu plus lourdement que nécessaire. Les aspérités rentrent un peu plus dans mes chairs.

Quand est-ce que cela va vraiment commencer ?

Je sens son souffle faire voler doucement mes cheveux. Un spasme contracte mon ventre. J'émets un petit son étranglé. Je devine un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Cela lui fait plaisir de me sentir effrayé et en même temps excité.

Mon torse se décolle enfin. Ses doigts viennent délicatement dévoiler mon cou et, dans un mouvement sauvage, avec un cri guttural, se jeter sur la peau tendre toutes dents en avant.

Je retiens un hurlement. Mon corps se tend à rompre. Dans un même mouvement rapide, mon bras est libéré et c'est ma taille qui est enserré alors que mon corps est plaqué contre le sien et que ses canines viennent doucement agacées ma peau exposée. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai cru être férocement mordu. Mon cœur s'est emballé.

J'ai du mal à respirer.

Sa langue vient les remplacer. Douce, sensuelle, câline, chaude, humide ... elle s'égare sur mon épiderme. Elle esquisse le lit d'improbables rivières.

Mon cœur a des ratés. Mon souffle est toujours aussi saccadé et Dieu sait que j'aimerai que cela dure une éternité ...

Divine torture que de se faire légèrement aspirer.

Mon lobe apparaît et disparaît dans sa cavité. Je gémis, enfin libéré et en même temps définitivement prisonnier, soumis à la félicité.

Des doigts fins se plaquent contre le haut de ma cuisse, exigeants.

Je finis par me cambrer tout en écartant les jambes. J'exhale un long soupir. Je suis enfin à ma place.

Se sont maintenant de légers baisers qui me font frissonner.

D'une main, je prends appui sur le mur pendant que l'autre part à la recherche d'un contact charnel. Mes doigts se crispent sur ses fesses et tentent de les rapprocher.

Je nous veux emboîtés.

Sa bouche continue de me faire perdre la tête mais à cela il a rajouté un léger mouvement du bassin. Il se frotte langoureusement dans le creux de mes reins.

Je pose mon front sur mon avant-bras, m'autorisant ainsi à répondre plus facilement, plus lascivement à ses pressions. Alors que je me déhanche contre lui, il marque un temps d'arrêt, un peu surpris.

Puis ses deux mains accompagnent mes mouvements. Il commence à respirer plus bruyamment à chaque fois que mes fesses écrasent sa virilité. Lorsque je les décolle pour continuer ma spirale endiablée, il se met à grogner et cherche à me rapprocher.

Ses lèvres butinent mon cou. Sa langue ramasse les fines gouttelettes salées. Je n'ai plus froid. Il m'a quitté et sa douce chaleur la remplacé. Mon sang pulse dans mes veines. C'est légèrement douloureux mais en même temps tout semble revivre. Lui aussi s'en est rendu compte. Sa main a quitté ma taille et s'est placé sur la bosse qui commence sérieusement à se former.

Il pétrie doucement mon sexe. Mon bassin semble animé d'une vie propre. Il tressaute sous ses assauts. Je commence à gémir.

Ma robe le gène. D'un mouvement très agacé, il arrête tout, me bouscule un peu tout en la retirant. Et c'est en vainqueur qu'il la jette sur les pavés.

Sans perdre un instant, il se repositionne et laisse échapper un soupir de contentement. Je sais que pour lui aussi la journée a été très longue. Nous n'avons pu qu'échanger des caresses volées.

Il a décidé de me torturer.

Ses mains se sont à nouveau déplacées. Elles commencent à soulever mon pull, à retirer ma chemise de mon pantalon. Le froid qui me caresse est repoussé par la chaleur de ses paumes qu'il promène.

Je ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration et laisse reposer ma tête sur son épaule. Je laisse pendre mes bras le long de mon corps. Il peut venir explorer mon torse.

J'ondule toujours mon bassin contre le sien.

Les pointes de mes seins saillissent. Il les fait tourner délicatement entre son pouce et son index. Il sait que je n'aime pas qu'ils soient maltraités.

J'arrive à dégager suffisamment ma tête pour faire glisser ma langue sur la conque de son oreille et jouer avec le petit bout de chair.

J'ai envie qu'il me prenne.

Il délaisse mes tétons durcis par le désir que j'ai de lui. Il redessine mes côtes, mes flancs, trouve mon nombril. De la pointe de son ongle, il en taquine les bords. Alors que je me laisse distraire, ses doigts se faufilent dans le haut de mon pantalon et commence à en défaire les premiers boutons.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exhaler un "oui" rendu presque inaudible par l'envie que j'ai qu'il soit déjà en moi. Je lève l'un de mes bras et m'accroche à son cou.

Je veux l'aider à me déshabiller.

Anticipant le plaisir à venir, je me contorsionne pour qu'il puisse facilement me défaire de mes vêtements.

Mais que fait-il ? Je ne sens rien venir, sauf cet appétit que j'ai de lui, qui devient de plus en plus douloureux de n'être assouvit.

Il a lâché mon nombril et aide sa jumelle dans sa conquête vestimentaire.

Mon souffle est chaotique. Il va bientôt me prendre et j'en frissonne.

Il rentre ses deux mains dans mon boxer et m'attrape. Une sous mes testicules et l'autre sur ma verge. Il ne laisse rien de côté ... Il recommence à les presser doucement.

Un râle s'échappe. Est-ce le mien, le sien ?

Je penche pour le notre.

Oh Merlin, oh oui, continu, juste un peu encore, comme ça.

J'aime lorsqu'il devine ce que je veux. Quand je n'ai pas vraiment besoins de parler, ni demander. Ses mouvements semblent guidés par mes pensées.

Hummm, ses doigts qui m'entourent sont un pur supplice.

Je le sens se pencher sur moi. J'accompagne son mouvement. Il me surprend. Je ne comprends pas trop où il veut en venir parce que moi je veux venir ! Là, maintenant, dans ses doigts.

Je commence à gémir plus fort.

Pourquoi bouge t-il son bras comme ça ?

Oh, Hummm. Désolé je m'en mords la langue tellement c'est bon. Il s'est placé pour avoir accès à mes fesses. Son majeur est en train de m'en titiller l'entrée, alors que son autre main entoure toujours ma fierté dressée.

Il sent mon impatience à me faire pénétrer et du coup semble emprunt d'une grande sagesse providentielle. La pulpe de son doigt ne fait que m'agacer, m'exciter, m'impatienter. Il repousse mon anneau de muscle qui ne demande qu'à s'ouvrir. Cet attouchement déclenche de drôle de sensations dans mon ventre. Une sorte d'abîme s'est creusé ne demandant qu'à être comblé.

A chaque poussée avortée, il décalotte mon sexe sur toute sa longueur butant sur mes muscles et faisant valser mes bourses. Cela attise mon désir. Mon bassin réagit. Les mouvements qui s'échappent de mon corps ne le laissent pas indifférent. La protubérance que je sens contre ma hanche ne me laisse aucun doute.

- S'il te pla... Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que son doigt se trouve un fourreau. Je suis traversé de part en part par le plaisir. Un peu comme le serait une prairie par un jour d'orage plein d'éclairs.

Je me tends, me redresse et d'une voix rauque :

- Merlin, que c'est bon.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, je me retrouve vide.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Merlin, recommence encore une fois et je pars ... en te laissant comme ça.

Sa voix veut se veut dure mais je sais qu'il sourit. Je l'entends. Il adore lorsque je m'abandonne, que je laisse transparaître mes sentiments, mon moi profond.

Je me repositionne, les deux avants bras sur la pierre, le bassin cambré, un léger sourire dans la voix.

- Très bien ...

Je sais bien qu'il ne se contentera pas de ses quelques mots si facilement.

Un tressaillement m'agite. Il fait glisser ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sa caresse est légère. J'ai la chair de poule. Mes tétons se dressent. Je me cambre sans pouvoir me contrôler. Lorsque sa bouche redessine le sillon de mes omoplates, je ne peux qu'exhaler un soupir et basculer ma tête en arrière avant de la nicher de nouveau dans mes bras.

Ses mains viriles m'attrapent par les hanches. Il mime l'acte sexuel. Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de jouer. Le désir fait monter en moi de sombres pulsions. Un autre moi, exigeant, suppliant, un peu trop bavard à mon goût ...

Mais après tout n'est-ce pas un peu ça faire l'amour ? S'exposer, se dévoiler, se mettre à nu dans tout les sens du terme ? N'est-ce pas de cette façon que l'orgasme est le meilleur ? Lorsque l'on a abandonné sa carapace, l'image que l'on veut que les autres voient ? Et qu'enfin l'on s'écoute ?

Et je suis complètement ouvert à nos désirs.

Je sens ses mains s'agripper durement sur les rondeurs de mes fesses. Il semble vouloir les arrachées alors qu'il ne fait que les écartées ... largement. Je le sens se baisser et j'imagine ...

Lorsque vos désirs prennent forme, bien souvent, une légère déception l'accompagne.

L'imagination est souvent lyrique mais là ...

Un petit bout de chair humide me cajole, me taquine. Comment deux surfaces si ridiculement petites peuvent-elles éprouver et se donner autant de plaisir ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me cambrer encore, ni m'écarter plus. Mais parfois l'excitation est si grande, le désir si profond et intense que l'on se découvre des capacités physique incroyable.

La langue se fait tout à tour pointue et plate. Il arrive à jouer avec la base de mes testicules. Il me lèche sur toute ma déchirure.

J'avais déjà du mal à le regarder manger une glace que je crois que c'est définitivement mort pour une sortie chez Fortarom'.

Alors que les passages se succèdent à l'entrée de mon anus, il pointe sa langue une nouvelle fois et pousse l'anneau. Je crois bien que s'il continue à jouer comme ça je vais finir par lui casser la gueule.

Il sent la violence grandir en moi, les paroles que je retiens et, sans prévenir, il enfonce son doigt. Sous la violence de la surprise, je pousse un cri et me crispe, resserrant mes fesses. Je n'avais pas senti qu'une de ses mains ne me maintenait plus aussi ouvert.

Il se redresse, se colle de nouveau contre mon dos et vient m'embrasser la nuque pour que je me détende de nouveau. Il passe son bras sous mon aisselle et vient faire reposer son autre main sur mon épaule et si accroche.

La chaleur de son corps et celle de ses baisers est magique ... Je me détends tandis que lui commence son manège infernale ... Son doigt entre et sort à rythme régulier. Ni trop loin ni trop prêt. Il va me rendre fou. Je cherche à aller à sa rencontre mais il m'en empêche.

J'en veux plus.

Je me redresse et ma main s'en va caresser le bout de mon érection. Je laisse mon pouce, mon index et mon majeur l'effleurer et se recouvrir de cette prime liqueur. Je suis très excité et fait bien attention à ne pas me faire jouir. Puis je laisse mes doigts rejoindre les siens. J'humidifie son index. Lorsqu'il le glisse à la suite de l'autre, je ressens une vague de douleur bien vite remplacée par une de plaisir.

Je ne peux que l'accompagner dans ses mouvements.

Alors que je nage dans les Eaux profondes de mon désir, je sens un flux magique m'entourer.

Il a réussi à retirer ses vêtements sans sa baguette. En même temps, s'il avait cherché à le faire, je l'aurai étripé de frustration. Là encore, lorsque l'on veut quelque chose fortement, on se surpasse.

Que j'aime sentir son corps épouser le mien à la perfection. J'ai l'impression que nous ne faisons qu'un. De me fondre en lui, même si pour l'instant c'est le contraire. Son sexe s'érige en conquérant contre ma hanche.

J'halète de plus en plus vite Rien que de savoir que dans peu de temps il va me labourer les reins, j'en jouirais presque.

Lorsque ses doigts me quittent, je ne peux empêcher un gros soupir de frustration s'échapper.

Et cela le fait rire. Non mais je vous jure ! Des claques se perdent.

Il ferait mieux de se mettre bien au chaud pour que nous puissions commencer à nous ébranler.

Il a guidé son sexe avec sa main. Il pousse doucement l'entrée de ma cavité et là comme parfois dans ses moments, il ne va pas assez vite alors je m'empale brusquement et m'arrête. Je n'emprisonne que la tête de sa verge et resserre mon cul.

A moi de jouer ...

L'intensité le fige. En me resserrant toujours autour de lui, je bouge mes hanches mais sans m'empaler sur toute sa longueur.

Et la encore sans prévenir, je desserre mes muscles et ne m'arrête que lorsque je sens son ventre contre mes reins. Il manque de souffle. Sa tête vient se poser contre mon épaule. Il cherche son oxygène. Sans lui laisser le temps de le trouver, je me mets à remonter le long de sa hampe et redescend. Mes mouvements lents et brusques à la fois font battre nos bourses. La sensation nous excitent encore plus.

Je calme un peu le jeu. Je ne voudrais pas le tuer dans la force de l'âge. Cela lui permet de se redresser et de venir s'accrocher de nouveau sur mes hanches bien qu'une de ses mains s'égare vers ma bite.

A chacun de nos mouvements, sa main fait l'inverse. J'ai l'impression d'être pris en sandwiche ... et j'aime ça.

Il murmure des mots sans suite mais emprunt de douceur, de force, de violence, d'amour ...

Mes coups de reins se font plus rapide comme ça main. Ses dents s'accrochent à mon cou.

Nos râlent remplissent les couloirs et dédales vident.

Je vais bientôt jouir. Je le lui dis.

Sa main se concentre sur le haut de ma verge. Elle fait des mouvements circulaires et vient se rabattre sur sa base. Il a un peu plié les jambes pour mieux me pénétrer. Il soumet ma prostate.

Un cri plus puissant que les autres déchire l'air et j'éjacule dans sa main et sur le mur qui me soutient.

Alors que ses mâchoires se referment une nouvelle fois sur mes chairs, je sens un flot de sperme m'envahir. Sa jouissance intensifie mon orgasme et de la semence s'écoule encore de moi. J'aime le son guttural qui s'échappe de sa gorge alors qu'il me bouscule encore un peu.

Nous mettons un certain temps à faire rentrer de façon correct l'air qui nous permettra de pouvoir remettre ça.

Il murmure un sort rapide de nettoyage et très doucement se retire.

C'est là que parfois je maudis mon caractère emporté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aider et soupirer de soulagement lorsque je me sens enfin vide.

Je me retourne doucement et vient me coller contre son torse. La pénombre masque nos regards.

Il me prend doucement la tête de chaque coté et me dépose le plus doux des baisers.

J'entends souvent dire que nous sommes aussi différent que le jour et la nuit.

L'un aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune  
L'autre doré comme le soleil

L'un aussi chaud que l'autre est froid.  
L'un aussi doux que l'autre est dur.

Mais que savent-ils vraiment ? Sont-ils là au détour d'un couloir ? Dans l'ombre d'une classe vide ? Dans les profondeurs des cachots ? Derrière les feuilles d'un bosquet ?

Ils pourraient être très surpris de voir que le soleil peut devenir doux comme la nuit et que celle-ci peut-être implacable comme lui.

Et puis il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une Nuit Etoilée servant d'écrin à la Lune ...

Ce soir il voulait jouer au chat et à la souris.

J'émets un léger ronronnement. J'ai adoré être la souris.

En fait, il faudrait que Minuit soit à chaque instant.

* * *

Voilà, comme dit dans la NDA, ca va presque faire un an que cet ti truc existe. N'allez pas croire que j'ai utilisé ce délai pour le peaufiner, loin de là.  
J'espère que vous ne mettrez pas autant de temps pour laisser votre avis ... 


End file.
